


You need to stay warm

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [15]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: you’re sick and I feel bad because I’m pretty sure i gave it to you, so I bring you some of my grandmother’s soup and watch movies with you
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	You need to stay warm

“Hey Darling,” Rhys said on the phone when he saw his girlfriend’s name appear, “Are you on your way?”

They were supposed to have dinner at his grandmother’s, but it was already seven and she still hadn’t shown up at his place to go.

“No,” a weak voice answered over the phone, broken and tired. “I’m not on my way, I wanted to tell you that I wasn’t coming.”

“Fey, what’s going on?”

“I’m sick.”

Indeed, her voice was not only broken, she was sniveling between each word, and her breathing seemed heavy.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Come on, we both know it is.” Because he had been the one with a runny nose and a sore throat a few days back. And instead of staying away from him like he’d asked her to, she’d spent two days straight at his place, taking care of him. And now she was the sick one.

“Okay, maybe it kind of is. But I just wanted to warn you not to wait for me, and ask you to apologize to your grandma for me.”

“Come on, Feyre, you and I both know that I’m not letting you go through this on your own. I’m calling her to cancel and I’m coming to your place.”

She tried to protest, but it lasted for about half a second before she sighed and agreed.

***

He got inside her apartment using the key she’d given him, and closed the door behind him. He was planning on going to the kitchen to put down the package he was holding before going to find her in the bedroom, but when he walked in the kitchen, he found her there.

Feyre was sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but a very short nightgown and a loose cardigan. Her head was resting against the oven door behind her, a pack of cornflakes in her hand.

“Rhys!” she yelled in a broken voice, and immediately started coughing. He put down the bag on the counter and kneeled in front of her. From up close, he could see the clear signs of sickness: red, irritated nose, pale skin, heavy bags under her eyes.

“Feyre, what are you doing half naked on the floor? You need to get in bed, stay warm.”

“I am warm. In fact I feel so hot, I needed to cool down on the floor so I came here.”

He rose a hand to her forehead, and her skin was indeed warm and damp. “Fey, you’re burning up. Did you take medication?”

She was raising cornflakes to her mouth, and shook her head. “Nah, I couldn’t find them and now I’m on the floor and I don’t want to get up.”

“Okay, I’m gonna look for them, you’re going to take them and then we’ll get you to bed.” And without waiting for her answer, he got up and started rummaging through her drawers.

“What did your grandma say?”

“She sends her love. And her soup,” he added, pointing to the package. “She made me go by her place before I came to you, she says it’ll help you feel better.” Finally, he found some ibuprofen, took them out of their box and filled a glass with water. He sat back down beside her and handed her the glass. He delicately pushed the pills in her mouth and watched as she drank the water and swallowed with a wince.

“Does your throat hurt?”

“Yes. And everywhere else. I ache everywhere.” She rested her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. The skin of her shoulders was damp too, and he slid his other hand under her legs to lift her from the ground and onto his lap. She let out a painful groan at the move, but she still curled up against him.

“Rhys?”

“Mmh?”

“I’m trying to feel cold, now.”

“That’s the fever, Darling. What do you say we get you in bed, now?”

She was slightly shaking against him, and she nodded. He awkwardly rose to his feet, his girlfriend resting in his arms, and started towards the door.

“What about the soup?”

“It’s okay, you’ll drink it later. For now we need to get your warm.”

He crossed her apartment and entered her bedroom, finding her bed riddled with used tissues, the covers in a bundled mess. He made her lie down at the foot of the bed, and ignored her moans of protest as he gathered all the tissues to throw them away, and arranged the covers.

“Come on Feyre, you need to stay warm.” He helped her slide under the covers, and immediately, she grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and blew her nose. He couldn’t help a chuckle, one that earned him a glare from her.

“What.”

“I’m sorry Darling. You look miserable.”

“I know I do, there’s no need to laugh about it.” Oh, she was in a foul mood. But then again, he had spent the two days he’d been sick complaining to her and moaning that he was going to die of the common cold, so she was allowed a free pass.

He pushed her damp hair away from her face and said: “I’m going to heat up the soup. You stay in bed, alright?”

When he came back, a good five minutes later, Feyre was asleep, snoring softly because of her stuffed up nose, her hair once again half-covering her face. Silently, Rhys set down the bowl of soup on the nightstand, pushed her hair back again, this time tying it up with the scrunchy he found around her wrist. He made her turn on her side, and tightly wrapped the covers around her to prevent her from getting cold once the fever would come down. Then he kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her, looking at her face while she slept.

They had been together for almost a year now, their first kiss shared at his cousin’s Christmas party. He hadn’t believed his luck that night, that a woman as amazing as Feyre would be even remotely interested in him, but she had. And after that kiss, they had talked. The whole night, and now, he knew that he had started to fall in love that very night.

And now here they were, a week left for their first anniversary, and he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. It was stupid, and she would snort at him if he ever told her. But here she was, sniveling and coughing, snapping at him because she felt bad, and somehow, she was somehow more beautiful than she’d ever been. She was real, and she was his, and he loved her so much he didn’t think he would always show her enough how much he did.

So he kept watching her, waiting for her to wake up and ask for the soup, and thinking about the romantic dinner he had planned for their anniversary, and the proposal he had for her.


End file.
